Smile It Confuses People
by KatieLeeBooks
Summary: When a new girl shows up at William McKinley High School, she can't help but make Kurt smile... But why? Was it something she said? Something she did? This is what Kurt wonders everyday since the coming of this mysterious girl. Will Kurt find the answer?
1. Chapter 1 New Girl

Another day. The same old dumpster. And a new face. Staring at me was a pair of bright, blue eyes as I began my exit of the one place I always end up in the morning.

A girl. She was dressed in baggy jeans and a t-shirt that said "I Watch ShaneDawsonTV." _Who the hell is Shane Dawson?_ Her hat read MICHIGAN in bright yellow letters. _She would be shot down if she wore that here in Lima, Ohio. Or anywhere near the Ohio State University campus._

"Hey, you need some help?" She asked.

_She's asking to help me? But, no one does that. New girl, definitely. I mean a new kid would never know the social class system of this high school. She's gonna get eaten alive. Slushie death by the end of this week… Maybe by the end of the day…_

"Um. Hello? Do you need some help?" She pulled me out of my mental delay.

"Uh. Yeah, sure, thanks."

Her hand grabbed mine and pulled me out with one pull. She was a lot stronger than I had intended. She had me out of the dumpster and on my feet in a matter of seconds.

"Kay, well, see ya around." She said and disappeared into a crowd of people.

_That was strange…_ _Not that she was new. I mean who doesn't want a new kid, but she was so different. No make-up, no fakeness, just simply her. It was refreshing. But, there was no time for thinking I'm going to be late for my first class._

* * *

Kurt's head drooped slowly to the table as his math teacher began to explain the importance of polynomials to Brittany, who asked (since their teacher had explained it as a tea party) why the numbers didn't have cups and where was the tea. _Stupid blonde…_ Kurt thought to himself. He wondered how Brittany would survive without the comfort and stupidity of high school. I mean the girl couldn't even tie her own shoes without asking someone's permission. Check that, she couldn't tie her _own _shoes. Period.

Kurt smiled at his own joke. But, he quickly let it drop. His math teacher had eyes like a hawk and math really wasn't his strong suit. So, he silently began to read the lesson while Brittany held up the class with her stupid questions.

The bell rang and Kurt zipped out of the classroom to his locker. Maybe today he would avoid being slushied. He emptied his books in his locker and grabbed the ones he needed.

"Hey fag." A few snickers were heard.

_No. No. No. No. No! I thought I could get away this time._

Kurt's eye shifted from one jock to the next and the next and the next. Just a few, but they could still rip him limb from limb.

"Well fairy, how'd ya get out of the dumpster so quickly, huh? Get some help from your freak show friends?" Kurt never bothered with names of the jocks, they were nothing to him. But, Kurt could not find the courage to speak, or at least the oxygen to breath.

"Hey! What's going on here?" A voice shouted.

"Hey man, we were just putting the fag in his place, no harm done… Yet." The leader said. One of his jock lackeys repeated the yet, which made the sentence much less threatening. The leader smacked the back of the echo's head and turned towards Kurt's possible savior.

"One: I'm a girl. And two: how bout' you skip his beat down and go back to your roids, jock-head." Kurt knew this voice now. It was the girl from this morning.

"Whoa!" Most of the jocks had backed up now giving Kurt a clear view of the girl and the leader having a stare down.

The leader threw a punch and missed. The girl had skillfully ducked and made a kick to his knee, which made the gorilla fall to the floor with a loud bang.

"You're on the boxing team, right?" The leader glared at her but, nodded.

"A boxer's greatest weakness is his knees. Work on that." She walked away. The jocks had then disbanded and Kurt was left alone in the hallway wondering what the hell had just happened.

* * *

I couldn't wait to get to Glee practice today. Mercedes would flip when I tell what went down in the hallway this morning. I can see her face now.

I opened the door to the choir room, only to find it empty. There was a note on the piano that read:

Dear Kurt,

In the auditorium. Holding an audition for a new Glee member. Head down there as soon as possible.

Mr. Shue

_What's going on?_

* * *

Kurt quickly made his way to the auditorium, avoiding any possible slushie sites on the way. Orange or purple would not look good with his new D&G jacket.

There he found everyone seated in the auditorium.

"Ah, Kurt. Glad you could make it. We're just getting started. I'm sure you're going to love this." Mr. Shue said. _Wasn't that exactly what he said in his letter?_

Instead of making a scene (like he always did.), Kurt humbly sat down in the back and looked at the stage.

Much to his surprise, there was the girl from this morning. She looked nervous.

"I'm sorry. I like singing in front of a lot of people." This surprised Kurt. _Why would she be afraid to sing in front of such a small group?_

"Why?" Rachel asked indignantly. One of things that irked him was how much he and Rachel were able to make the same assumptions and ask the same questions as if though they were related. He just wanted to scream at her to get out of his mind. But, what he hated the most about Rachel was she didn't care how rude her comment or question was. She just said it. Without thinking. Her nagging was unbearable.

"Well, if you must know, I hate singing in front of a few people because you can never tell what's going through their mind. If they like you or not. The pressure is unbearable. But, with a huge crowd, you know someone out there, maybe even a few hundred people, are going to love you no matter how bad you are." She explained.

Kurt was truly in shock. He had never thought of it that way before, but when she put it that way it made perfect sense. He looked at Mr. Shue, who looked equally as surprised as him. He, then, looked at Rachel, who had sat down very slowly, crestfallen. He smirked. _Go new girl!_

"So… Should I start singing now?" She broke the intensive awkward silence. Everyone could breathe a sigh of relief that something was going to fill the void of unwanted silence.

"Of course, Katie, whenever you want to begin." Mr. Shue said.

_So Katie's her name, huh?_ Kurt thought to himself. Brad, their pianist, began to play a very sweet tune as an introduction. This gave Kurt time to scrutinize before he would have to do it again after her performance. _Her stance is perfect, she's sung in choir, no doubt. Her fashion could use a lot of work, but that's nothing a little Kurt-magic can't fix. Her hair is hidden under that unsightly cap; this makes it hard to see the color. Her eyes…_

Kurt stopped in mid thought. His brain had just processed that the new girl was singing. And she was good.

_No man, no madness, though their sad power may prevail. _

_Can possess, conquer my country's heart. They rise to fail._

_She is eternal. Long before nations lines were drawn. _

_Where no flags flew and no armies stood, my land was born._

_And you ask me why I love her, through wars, death and despair._

_She is the constant. We who don't care._

_And you wonder will I leave her. But how?_

_I cross over borders, but I'm still there now._

A series of Ah's were sung. She had hit an incredible high note that could rival Kurt's unmatchable soprano voice.

_How can I leave her? Where would I start?_

_Let man's petty nations tear themselves apart._

_My land's only borders lie around my heart._

Her voice was amazing. Kurt couldn't deny that. As much as he wished he could, but there was no denying that the girl had some serious talent.

"Katie. That was amazing!" Mr. Shue said. _No need to state the obvious._ "We absolutely have to have you on our Glee team. Welcome to New Directions. And wonderful selection of Anthem from Chess."

Katie smiled. No, she beamed. _She has a nice smile._

Kurt found himself smiling as well. He didn't know why, but he guessed it was just the fact that her happiness was contagious.o_Ho_


	2. Chapter 2 Getting To Know You

There she was. Mercedes Jones. The sassiest girl at William McKinley High School. My best friend and gossip buddy. I walked over and linked arms with her. She turned to me and smiled.

"Hey white boy." She said.

"Hey, honey. So, new girl? What do you think?" I asked. I was intrigued on Mercedes opinion on this new girl.

"Fashion disaster. Not as bad Rachel. But, she's got some serious talent. OMG! Have you seen her outfit today, though?" I looked at her. Her eyes were wide.

I looked towards the direction she was looking. I gasped.

The new girl was wearing red skinny jeans, a ripped up white t-shirt, black converse, a cute, small dress vest, and a fedora. She was very stylish today. She was also talking to some boy from the AV club.

"She looks like the girl version of you!" I gave Mercedes a look. She quickly realized her mistake.

"Well, I mean come on! That is so something you would wear." Mercedes said.

I looked at her again. Her hair was blonde. _Very nice. Very nice._

_She looked really nice._

* * *

New girl had never left Kurt's mind that morning. _Who was she? Why was she so different yesterday? _This really wasn't good. His teacher was going over review questions for their next upcoming test. But, this girl was confusing and intriguing. Kurt wished he had some classes with her so that the dumpster wasn't their only encounter at this dump. But, the week wasn't even over. There were plenty of classes that they might share.

_But, what if they didn't…_ Kurt shook his head. This was ridiculous. He looked up at his teacher and began to pay attention to whatever the class was working on.

After the grueling hours of classes, Kurt finally found himself in the solace of lunch. He was the only one of his Glee friends (well, only friends…) to be there in the cafeteria so, he found himself alone at a table. He picked away at his salad that he had packed that morning till he was surprised by the plop of someone sitting in front of him. It made him jump. He looked up.

"Hey." There was the new girl.

"Hello." He kept his head down to hide his reddening face. She had startled him.

She chuckled.

"Aw. He's embarrassed."

"And you're obnoxious."

"You're anxious."

"You're annoying."

"Likewise."

Kurt huffed. She didn't let up. Her comebacks were never ending_. Kurt Hummel did not give up, but he could retreat and fight again._

"So… What do you have next after this?" The question surprised him.

"Biology." His nose crinkled thinking of the project they were going to do that day. Dissecting frogs… _Ew…_

"Me too! And after that?"

"Free Period."

"I have that too!"

Kurt smiled to himself. _Maybe_ _now I can get to know her… Wednesday will be our special day or something…_

"Hey guys." There was Mercedes. She sat down next to the new girl and stared at Kurt. She grabbed her phone and texted something under the table. Kurt felt his phone vibrate.

It was Mercedes:

**Boy, u as red as a tomato! ; P**

Kurt quickly put his phone in his pocket and looked down, but the damage was already done. The new girl was smirking at Kurt.

Mercedes giggled.

"So white girl, what's your name?" The new girl smiled at her.

"Katie. And yours?"

"Mercedes."

"Benz."

Mercedes laughed. She usually didn't like the car reference, but maybe Katie was the exception. Or maybe Mercedes was going to get her in the bathroom later. Kurt didn't know, but he prayed for the best to Katie.

"So Mercedes, do we have any classes together?" Katie asked.

"I could've sworn I saw you in History this morning." Mercedes said.

"I think I saw you too, that's so cool. Hey Kurt."

Kurt looked up from his defeat and looked at Katie, who beamed at him. This caused him to smile. _Why was her smile so damn contagious?_

"What?" He replied.

"Do you want to be lab partners for Bio? I can tell you want nothing to do with frog goo and I've watched plenty of CSI to keep me from keeling over."

Kurt laughed. _She was pretty funny when she wanted to be._

"Sure. You know that these clothes would not go with whatever comes out of a frog."

It was Katie's turn to laugh.

"So, you guys wanna hit the mall after today? There's a sale on shoes." This caught Kurt's attention. Of course, his friend would know when the latest shoe sale would come up.

"Definitely." Kurt said.

"Wouldn't miss it." Katie said.

"Good, bring your money and your most comfortable and stylish shoes because it will be shoe stalking time." Mercedes explained.

They set a time and place where to meet. By the time lunch was over, Katie had herself acquainted with Tina, Artie, Mercedes, and himself. He couldn't wait for Bio and Free Period.

"Hey Kurt?" Her voice once again pulled him from his thoughts. They were walking to Bio together.

"Yes, dearie?" She smiled at the mention of dearie.

"Could you drive me to the mall?"

"Of course. But there's a fair."

"And what will I be paying with?"

Kurt hadn't thought about it. In fact, as he thought about it, it had kinda sounded dirty. _Sorry, Katie, but it's time for you to be embarrassed._

"You know I was kidding, right?" Kurt said.

"Of course I did." Katie said smiling at him. Totally unfazed. _Damn…_

He smiled back. He couldn't wait for Free Period. He didn't have it with any of his other friends and he wanted to get to know Katie. _But why?_

He hadn't really thought of why. He usually got to know people while he spent more time with them, but Katie was different. And he wondered why. Of course, she confused him. She was a challenge and he needed to figure her out. But, why, again. There was no answer for that one. But, there had to be one. A logical one.

Kurt hadn't noticed that he was sitting at his lab stool, sitting next to Katie, who was bravely dissecting the frog.

"How do you do that?" Kurt asked as he crinkled his nose as she began to remove the small organs from the dead frog.

"You know, I use to be terrified of insides, but like I said, CSI really helps. The autopsy scenes are very helpful." Katie explained.

An 'ew' escaped Kurt's lips, which caused Katie to chuckle.

"Don't be a baby. It's just anatomy."

"Yeah, but it's gross."

"What's life without a little mess?"

"A clean life."

"A boring life."

"No, clean."

"Boring~."

"Clean."

"Boring~."

"Clean."

"_**BORING!**_"

"Kurt and Katie! Would you be so kind as to quiet down? You're not the only ones in this room." Their teacher said.

The class snickered as Kurt and Katie lowered their heads and continued working, but still smiling.

* * *

I was more than overjoyed when Bio was finally over. Free Period here we come! I linked arms with Katie as we made our way to the auditorium. On the way, we met something (well, someone, but as Katie had put it, they were so jacked up on roids that couldn't be classified as human anymore.) in the hallway.

"Hey, princess. Fag." I saw his slushie in hand.

Katie stepped in front of me and quickly handed me her cute vest. The jock splashed her with the slushie. It was red. Even though it was slushie, it matched.

"Hey thanks, man, you gave this boring shirt some color." Katie said smiling evilly and sweetly, which was kind of creepy and bitter sweet.

The jock stalked off as mad as he was yesterday. Revenge was sweet.

I took Katie to bathroom, but the stain wasn't coming out. She said it was fine because her shirt had some more flair and she'd keep it just to annoy that jock to no end. I smiled at that.

We began to make our way to the auditorium. It was empty and there was only about twenty minutes left. We played the get-to-know-you game. Or as Katie called it: The Random Question Game (as told by a former crush of her's.)

We found out that:

Katie's favorite animal was a dog.

Kurt was secretly in love with cashews.

Katie was too, but not secretly.

Kurt's least favorite was gray alone. Reminded him of rain.

Katie's favorite color was aqua or blue.

Kurt's favorite flower was roses.

Katie was on a search for a real blue rose, but lilacs were also a favorite because they reminded her of her aunt.

Kurt's biggest fear was disappointing someone and being a Lima Loser.

Katie's biggest fear was dying and she also hated disappointing anyone.

Kurt snuck into his dad's room to smell the dresser for his mom's smell.

Katie had only regretted never talking to her grandfather enough before he died.

Kurt was an only child.

Katie had one, devil-spawn of a sister. (That made Kurt laugh.)

Kurt loved his dad and would do anything to please him.

Katie was the exact carbon copy of her dad, personality wise, but looked like her mom.

Kurt was told he looked like his mother.

Katie was picked on since the age of 7, but she knew she was different and loved it.

Kurt knew he was different since he was 4 when he asked his father why boys didn't wear dresses, lipstick, and heels.

Katie had only worn heels once in the 3rd grade when she was looking for shoes for school and had made her mom buy them even though they didn't fit her and probably never will.

Kurt's favorite song was Defying Gravity or Single Ladies.

Katie's new favorite song was Bulletproof by La Roux. It explained her fearlessness against bullies.

Kurt had never kissed anyone.

Katie hadn't either.

Kurt once liked a girl in Preschool, but she moved away.

Katie had always liked the new boy in school because all the other ones were jerks and she thought that if she could get him to like her, he wouldn't turn into a jerk. It never worked. They never liked her.

Kurt liked Finn.

Katie liked a boy, but wouldn't say who.

Kurt didn't like that.

Katie didn't care that he didn't like that.

And that was Free Period.


	3. Chapter 3 Mall Crawl to Michael to Finn

Hey guys! Sorry this took so long! I had to ask some reviewers some questions about Mary-Sues and characters. But, I hope you enjoy!

Oh! Just a side not. If my character, Katie, is becoming Mary-Sueish, tell me in the reviews or message me. I will be sure to fix it.

Thank you for reading! Enjoy!

* * *

The mall. One of my many sanctuaries. I looked at Katie, who seemed eager to get inside, but she had told me she hated any kind of shopping except for toys and video games. I find that crazy.

We exited my car and met up with Mercedes at the food court like we had planned.

"Ouhh! I can't wait to find me some cute pair of shoes. I saw some last week and I…" I began to tune Mercedes out. As much as I loved my soul sister, she could go on forever.

I looked around. The mall was packed. It was only Wednesday, but people had to find the need to come to the mall. Well, a sale is a sale. I'm glad I came prepared.

I looked down at Mercedes nails. Sharpened and ready to go. _I taught her well…_

The three teens made their way to the shoe store. They were set on buying as many cute shoes as possible. Kurt knew he had the upper hand because, well, he was gay. And no guy in Lima cared about a shoe sale except him. He could basically get all the shoes he wanted. _Cha-ching!_

Mercedes flew off towards one section of the shoe department and was out of sight. Kurt chuckled. When it came to shoes, no one could stop Mercedes. He turned his attention to Katie, who was nervously shuffling around, looking at the shoes. She looked confused and unsure. Kurt decided to help her.

"Hun, do you want me to help you find a pair of shoes?" Kurt asked. She smiled at him.

"Sure, but I'm sure you won't like my taste in shoes." Katie explained.

Kurt crinkled his nose. As long as her taste wasn't combat boots, he was fine.

"Well, what is your taste in shoes?"

"Mostly sneakers, Ed Hardys, and converse." _Typical tomboy…_

"Well, I have no problem helping you figure out the wonderful world of shoes."

Katie giggled. He smiled at the sound.

"Thanks, Kurt, I appreciate it."

They walked around the store till they found a small rack with converse shoes. Katie squealed. Kurt smirked as he watched his friend run towards her favorite shoes. _So there is a shopper girl in her…_

Katie tried on a few funky pair and they started their way to what looked like the Ed Hardy section of the store.

Kurt held Katie's shoe while she tried on some more shoes. He wondered if this was what it was like to date a girl. Holding her things and escorting her around. It sounded like fun… For the girl. But, he enjoyed helping Katie. She had told him in the car that she was actually in desperate need of some shoes.

"Oh my gosh! Check these out!" Katie shouted. Kurt left his thoughts and looked at the shoes Katie held in her hand.

They were a pair of Ed Hardy sneakers. They went above the ankle and had a skull on it with flowers in its hair. They were cute and looked very beach-like.

"I think I'm going to get these and wear them tomorrow." Katie gushed. Kurt smiled. He was glad he could help her out.

"Wow…" Katie said breathlessly.

"What is it?" Kurt asked.

"I've never been this excited about a pair of shoes before." Katie looked up at him and smiled.

"Honey, you're a girl. You're allowed to." Kurt smiled back at her.

"Thanks again, Kurt."

"No probl-…" Katie cut him off by giving him a hug. He was surprised at first, but hugged her back.

"Hey guys! Check out the shoes I got!" Mercedes shouted.

Kurt and Katie pulled away from their hug. Mercedes gave them a look.

"Am I interrupting something?" She asked, smirking.

"No. Nothing at all, Mercedes. Katie was just thanking me for helping her find some shoes." Kurt explained. He wasn't lying, but the way Mercedes was looking at him was making him feel uncomfortable.

"Alright. Alright. Whatever. So Kurt, what shoes did you find?"

Kurt froze. He was so preoccupied helping Katie that he had forgotten to find some shoes for himself. He mentally slapped himself.

"You guys go pay for your shoes and I'll meet up with you at the food court, kay?" Kurt asked.

"Sure. Sure. Whatever, white boy. We'll see you in a bit." Mercedes said. She linked arms with Katie and headed for the cashier.

Katie looked back at Kurt as she was being pulled away by Mercedes. He smiled and waved at her. She smiled back and turned to Mercedes and they began to talk. Kurt sighed. How could he forget probably one of the biggest shoe sales in Lima? He was out of it today…

* * *

Mercedes lead me to the cashier.

"So, white girl, where you from?" She asked as we waited in line.

"I'm from Boston." I replied.

"No way! Like where the Boston Tea Party was?" Mercedes and I were taking history together. We're learning about the American Revolution.

"Yeah."

"That's so cool."

"Thanks."

"So, you and Kurt. How do you two know each other?" The question surprised me.

"I helped him out of the dumpster and get out of some bully trouble."

"Ah. I see. So, what kind of music do you like?"

"Oh, any kind of music, really. I don't really have a favorite genre."

"I see…"

"What's yours?"

"I like hip hop, R&B, rap, and pop."

"That's cool. My mom loves R&B. Michael Jackson, mostly."

"Michael Jackson is the man!"

"Yeah! You know, we should see if Mr. Shue will make Michael our assignment for next week."

"Girl, I like how you think. Oh! It's our turn."

Mercedes and I paid for our things and headed to the food court. She went to one counter and I went to the Mickie D's counter.

"May I take your order?" A nerdy voice asked.

I turned to see a very love sick looking boy, who I knew was Jacob.

"Uh. Hey, Jacob. Um, I'll have two grilled, chicken snack wraps with no sauce, please, and a medium fry." I said.

"Okay. Anything to drink?" Jacob asked.

"Just a bottle of water, thanks."

He handed the receipt to me. I looked at my number. 47. I chuckled. _It follows me everywhere. _I found a table and sat down. I looked over at Mercedes, who was looked a little torn between two meals. I walked over.

"Hey Mercedes, what's up? Having trouble picking something out?" I asked.

"Yeah. I'm deciding whether to get the chicken burrito or the steak burrito." She explained.

"Well, I've tried their chicken burrito and it is crazy good. The steak tastes like you're eating mushy chalk."

She crinkled her nose.

"Too much information?" I asked.

"Uh, yeah." She replied.

We both laughed.

"Alright, I'll take your word for it." She said. "I'll have a chicken burrito."

After Mercedes ordered, we made our way to the table and waited for our numbers to be called.

"So, are you excited for Glee practice tomorrow?" Mercedes asked while she looked through the crowd to find Kurt.

"Yeah. I hope Mr. Shue will let us do Michael because it will give you and Kurt a lot more solos." I explained.

"What do you mean?"

"Well, Kurt and Michael both have very high voices. Finn can't get that high so, it's only natural for Mr. Shue to give Kurt the solos. And you can hold those notes for quite awhile. Plus, you know more about Michael than any of the members do. It's your time to shine. Dude! It will also give us a chance to work on some really awesome dance moves. Mike and Matt will definitely love that! "

"But, what about Rachel?"

"Do you really think Rachel can pull off Michael?"

We both looked at each other.

"Nah." We both said and laughed.

"So, ladies, what's so funny?" Kurt asked as he plopped himself down in a seat beside Mercedes.

Mercedes and I began to laugh again.

"What!" Kurt asked again, confused as to what was going on between his two friends that was so funny.

* * *

It was a long, silent drive to Katie's house. The music from the radio didn't really drown out the awkwardness of the whole situation. Katie and I barely talked, unless if Katie giving me directions to her house counted as a conversation. Then, she surprised me with a question.

"What do you like about Finn?"

"Excuse me!" I asked, looking at her.

"You heard me. What do you like about Finn?" She was looking at me with no emotion, but I could tell she was serious.

_What did I like about Finn?_ _Gosh. There is so much I could tell her, but I don't wanna freak her out. Like how I love the way his face gets all cute when he's confused or how it isn't disgusting when he doesn't know that ketchup and mustard are all over his face when he's eating a hamburger. Get a hold of yourself Kurt! These are your stalkerish thoughts!_

"Um, he's cute." I replied. I mentally slapped myself. _He's cute? Of course he's cute! Why wouldn't he be cute? He's Finn!_

"And?" Katie said, looking at me harder this time. _What is with her, tonight?_

I had to think about it for a minute. This was harder than I had thought. When I explained it to Mercedes, it was really easy, but with Katie, it was different. I didn't know her and it was too hard to predict what she would think of me if I answered. And she's being really serious. _Why do I seriously like Finn?_

"He's a good guy, no, a really great guy. He has a good personality and an even greater heart. Sure, he's clueless, sometimes, but he's still really smart and caring. Like I said, he's just a really great guy." I don't know what came over me, but I felt as if a weight was lifted off my shoulders. I had never really told anyone why I really did like Finn. I was surprised with myself, but it just all sorta came out.

"One in a million, I'd say."

"Huh?"

"I said: 'One in a million, I'd say.'"

"Yeah… He is."

"Well, there's my house. Thanks Kurt and I hope everything works out with you and Finn. Good night." She exited my car and entered her house.

I watched her go in and drove off towards home feeling slightly confused.


End file.
